Bridget Tice
: '''Bridget Tice '''is Rachel Tice's older sister. Personality Bridget Tice is extremely sarcastic and it seems she can't stand to be around anyone. It also seems as if she is willing to complain to anyone about how her life is, judging on the small question asked to her and her reply to it being a long laundry list of problems she had to deal with. Bridget is 27 years old and still lives with her parents in Overland Park. She has an art history degree from a night school, a dead cat, she's lost 25% control of her sphincter muscles, she gets a clicking sound in her jaw when she eats. She drives a '91 Dodge Neon, has ovarian cysts (sometimes she pees the bed), alopecia, and the only man who wants to sleep with her is Terry Doleman, her 48 year old manager at Pizza Street who only has one ball'.' She has been considered as the lovechild of Daria and Miranda from Sex and the City. When she was paid to welcome people to the prom she is shown to be very apathetic and blunt toward the students. She also insulted lunch lady Belinda by saying she smells like syrup and meat. (See below in '''Quotes' for exact insult.) Relationships Bridget shows disdain toward her little sister Rachel and is slightly more violent towards her than a normal sister. She constantly verbally harasses her such as in Episode 12 where she comments on her dress looking like a tampon dipped in skittles and vomit. Appearance Doll Type: Disney's Brave' 'Merida' 'doll. Clothing Signature Outfit: Bridget Tice's dress is, or closely resembles, that of which comes on the Barbie Fashionistas Summer Doll Leopard Print Dress (Shay Van Buren doll) with perhaps a skirt (and) belt put over the bottom half of the dress. ''See Collector's Info for more information and where to buy Quotes ''"I'm watching it in the family room you Stupid. Fucking. Abortion." -To Rachel Tice EP7S1 Bridget is best known for this line.'' "The answer to a question I never asked." "I'm being paid $50 to stand here, not to talk to Rip Taylor's bottom. Go away now." ''"You smell like maple syrup and meat." -To Lunch Lady Belinda, 'EP'1'S13'' "Did that come with balls and a dick, or did you buy that separately?" "You look like a tampon that was dipped in skittles and vomit." -To Rachel Tice, EP13S1 (After hearing Fuck off) "Don't mind if I do." -To Brittany Matthews, EP13S1 "I have a doctor's appointment. I have one of those dead twin thingies." "I've been huffing paint with homeless guys behind the Ambica Foods on Metcalf just to feel alive. I have nothing to lose." "Well, I'm 27 and still living with my parents in Overland Park. I have an art history degree from a night school. My cat just died. I just lost 25% control of my sphincter muscles. I gets a clicking sound in my jaw when I eat,I drive a 91 dodge neon, I have ovarian cysts. Sometimes I pee the bed still. I has alopecia. The only man who wants to fuck me is my 48 year-old manager at Pizza Street PS he only has one ball. So ... better than you." Cameron: "Give me a slice of pizza. no cheese, no sauce, gluten free crust. Do you have protein boost's too? ''Bridget: "Are you sure you don't want a glass of diet air with that? '' ''Cameron: "Is that supposed to be some kind of joke? Bridget: "You got me, We only have full calorie air." - Conversation between Cameron Van Buren and ''Bridget. ''' ''"The only happiness come in death" '' ''"What's really weird is that I work in a restaurant yet I haven't washed my hands since Sunday." '' ''"Here's a vision a 27 year old woman spending every waking moment working in the bowels of hell. Oh wait, that's a nightmare. A nightmare I call my Life." Trivia Category:Characters Category:Minor characters